disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas Flynn
Phineas Flynn'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0059590/?ref_=tt_cl_t1 is one of the two titular characters and the main protagonist of the Disney Channel Original Series ''Phineas and Ferb. He is one of three children of the “Flynn-Fletcher” family, with a disapproving older sister Candace and a stepbrother from Lawrence’s side of the family under the alias of Ferb. He shares a strong bond with the family pet, a platypus they named Perry, but remains unaware of his vague double life as a covert agent and is usually the one who realizes he is missing and wonders where he is. The friends of Phineas include Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, a girl around his age living across the street from his current place of residence. His relationship with her as an acquaintance has proven to be very durable, however he is almost completely (if not absolutely) oblivious of her love admiration for him (if he returns it is so far unknown, although, he was shown to enjoy Isabella kissing him as seen in Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, but it might have been shock.) His other friends include Baljeet, Buford, Irving and Django. He was also shown playing with Carl on a few occasions. An incurable optimist, Phineas constantly looks on the brighter side of things. He is also extremely smart, creative and persistent, able to endeavor in immensely large projects and activities with the help of his stepbrother Ferb. His hospitality is a driving force behind many of his plans. The series concerns Phineas’s attempts to avoid constant boredom by finding something new to do every day of the summer vacation. He does this with his less-talkative stepbrother Ferb, and often with many other neighborhood children. The activities they devise usually involve outlandish contraptions, including roller coasters, haunted houses, and roller rinks, which Phineas designs and Ferb builds. Phineas is voiced by Vincent Martella and is created and designed by Dan Povenmire, Phineas first appeared along with the most of the series’ main characters in the pilot episode “Rollercoaster.” Phineas, along with his stepbrother Ferb Fletcher, star in each A-Plot of every episode. Disney Bio Phineas is always thinking up ways to squeeze more fun out of every summer day to stay entertained. Role Phineas is part of a blended family, a decision creator Jeff “Swampy” Marsh made to reflect his own experiences growing up. His stepbrother, Ferb, is also like his best friend (Ferb doesn't talk much). Phineas's birth father is never present or discussed in the series. It is established that his mother, Linda Flynn married Ferb’s father, Lawrence Fletcher, after meeting him at a 1990’s concert by the (fictitious) band Love Handel. My Disney Experience Official Description Phineas always knows what to do! He has a million ideas and school’s out for summer. Time to rock! Physical Appearance Phineas has short, spiky deep reddish hair, a triangle-shaped head with a pointy nose, and large, dark blue eyes. He has three freckles near his temple. Phineas also has a slight but noticeable slouch. It is uncertain whether this is a medical condition (possibly pertaining to the size of his head), or formed of simple habit. As a toddler, Phineas wore a white t-shirt, blue overalls and black shoes. Currently, Phineas wears an orange and off-white striped t-shirt, blue cargo shorts with large pockets, and blue high-top sneakers with no noticeable socks. Phineas's swimsuit consists of an orange pair of swimming trunks with a white cloud pattern, with dark blue sandals to match. For winter, he wears a dark blue jacket over a white turtleneck sweater, dark grey snow pants, grey gloves, and a red snow hat in the snow. He has grey boots with this outfit ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"); he wears a light blue turtleneck sweater with a snowman on the front in place of his regular ("A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas"). His indoor winter clothes are a variant of his summer clothes; a long-sleeved orange-and-white striped shirt and blue cargo pants. ("Happy New Year!") For bedtime, his PJ's are solid orange with a white neckline and cuffs, and later on is orange with white stripes with an off-white turnover collar with buttons. Early Life Born in America in the 1990s, Phineas lives in the town of Danville. When he was an infant, his mother, Linda who was a single parent at the time met and fell in love with a British archaeologist, Lawrence Fletcher at a Love Handel concert. When Linda and Lawrence were eventually married, Phineas and Candace gained Lawrence as a stepfather and his son Ferb as a stepbrother. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") For his entire life, Phineas was raised in a reconstituted family, but is fully accustomed to it as if it were an average American Family. Linda herself often mistakes him to being Lawrence's biological son. ("It's About Time!") Phineas and his stepbrother Ferb have shared an enduring relationship, not only as step-siblings, but as best friends. They possess a common overactive imagination which has become the driving force behind their technical ability. He cherishes the memories he has shared with Ferb from their early childhood, but feels he had over romanticized some of them. Every year from Phineas' birth, his family, often inviting some friends with them, would visit and stay at Clyde and Betty Jo Flynn's home in the mountains. Recently, Phineas would call the place Camp Phineas and Ferb. Present Life and Personality Phineas is portrayed as a selfless, optimistic, intelligent, friendly and creative child. As a means to beat boredom, he and his brother devise outrageous activities throughout their summer vacation, often participating in activities like toy design (in "Toy to the World"), piracy (in "The Ballad of Badbeard"), engineering (in "It's About Time!"), restaurant management (in "Chez Platypus"), and other things usually inaccessible to children. The most notable trait is his enduring optimism , along with his ever-cheerful demeanor he always strives to uphold. Even in the face of the most difficult challenges that confront him, he manages to maintain his composure and keep his outlook on the situation positive. Phineas often uses his ability to boost the morale of those around him during phases of depression. As a child, Phineas has a large amount of optimism. He pushes forward every time he makes a daily plan. This is what lets his plans succeed, as most children would simply give up once the plan calls for challenging tactics. Usually, Phineas will see the bright side of life, and when faced with a challenge, Phineas will simply find a way to get through it. Phineas attempts to inspire others with his optimism. Mostly, he does this with his sister Candace. Others he tried to inspire were the members of Love Handel, who wouldn't believe him that they truly did still have fans ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). He has many friends, almost all of whom have participated in his nearly impossible plans. For example: going on an adventure to find a buried treasure, riding on a roller-coaster, and having fun at a beach; all of which his friends have done with him ("The Ballad of Badbeard", "Rollercoaster", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror"). Even someone like Buford, who might otherwise be an adversary, regularly participates in the plans and also attends their family's "camp". Phineas has shown his kindness several times. Many of his summer plans are because he wants to help someone. For example, he built a haunted house in order to scare the hiccups out of Isabella. Another time, he carved Candace's head onto Mount Rushmore for her birthday. Then, for Isabella's birthday, he turned her pool into a butterfly show. Finally, he helped Buford find his goldfish, Biff. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Candace Loses Her Head") Other things he has done to help others that show his kindness are helping Django Brown paint the Unpainted Desert for his dad, creating a "Rainbow-Inator" for Isabella so she can finally see a real rainbow, and going on a chase after a disc that Candace needs to bust them. ("Oil on Candace", "Hail Doofania!", "Traffic Cam Caper") Phineas, most likely because he is a child, can be oblivious at times. Phineas has shown to be oblivious to the emotions and intentions of those around him. It's for this shortcoming of his that he fails to notice Isabella's love interest for him as obvious as she tries to make it, along with Candace's intention to get him grounded.The greatest example is the fact that Isabella has a crush on him and is sometimes obvious about it. Phineas, however, still has no idea. Once, Isabella cut a paper string while standing next to Phineas that featured his face and hearts, and he just seemed confused. Another time, she tells him "You had me at our grandchildren", and Phineas falls for it when she corrects herself to "steaks." His concept of romance is especially simplistic, missing the subtle complexities and figures it could be plugged into a formula. ("Run Away Runway", "Comet Kermillian", "That Sinking Feeling") It is possible that Phineas inherited this weakness from his mother considering how she ignores Candace's often completely justifiable rants of the impossible endeavors he and Ferb would engage in and neglect to acknowledge the frustration Candace would feel when she on one occasion found herself in her daughter's position. ("What Do It Do?") Phineas has a very perky attitude, not very easily annoyed, and in only rare cases has shown any sign of exasperation was when Candace ignored his warnings and put herself in danger. ("Out to Launch") So far, the only times Phineas has shown to be dismayed or exasperated is when Santa proclaims Danville naughty, when Baljeet's distraught wailing interrupted his morning, and when Candace dismissed his X-ray glasses. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "The Baljeatles", "No More Bunny Business") He was agitated to a particularly high extent when on what came close to turning out as a pivotal event in his family's history when he finally learned of his pet platypus Perry's secret double-life as an agent. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") Being a rational and calm individual, Phineas isn't angered or irked easily. However, he is innovative to a fault; when Phineas is unable to express his creativity he may build up high amounts of stress. ("Bully Bromance Break Up"). All Phineas wishes for Christmas is to be like Santa Claus, revealing his very loving and caring personality. Phineas also openly showed his intolerance when Santa dismissed the entire population of his hometown as "naughty". ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") Phineas also seems to have problems lying, he scratches/rubs his ear nervously. Since he never aimed for mischief, he has no reason to lie. However, in "The Beak", Phineas lies to Isabella in order to protect her from Khaka Peü Peü. One of Phineas' first plans was training monkeys to juggle bicycles (in the Original Story Pitch, a little bit before building the Coolest Coaster Ever). An early activity he participated in was going to a state fair and going on a "lame" roller coaster, which only went up a few feet, then dropped down in and was over after only about 3 seconds ("Rollercoaster"). Though a handful of instances Phineas has openly shown exasperation can be listed, there has only been two times Phineas was well and truly enraged. The first time was on the day of the Summer Solstice, when Candace refused to cooperate with him during a critical moment, when he needed her to swallow her pride and settle with the tricycle that was the only means of transportation available for her to make it back to their house. Under the circumstances of a dwindling time frame, Phineas eventually resorted to yelling at her in a startling outburst of rage to force her to comply to get back. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") The second time was when Candace tried to help the boys restore Spiderman's, Iron Man's The Hulk's, and Thor's super powers, (which she had messed up in the first place), and only made matters worse. Having enough, Phineas yelled at her, then kicked her out of the project, to which Buford responds "I always told her, 'Don't ever make Phineas angry. You wouldn't like him when he's angry'." Summer Adventures Early Months On the first day of one summer, Phineas built an extremely large rollercoaster, dubbing it the Coolest Coaster Ever. After this, he built a beach in their backyard and remodeled Mount Rushmore for Candace's birthday ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Rollercoaster", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Candace Loses Her Head"). ".]] Phineas was famous for a day due to his formation of the band Phineas and the Ferb-Tones, a mega one-hit wonder band. His band included Ferb Fletcher, and Fireside Girls Troop 46231. The band was offered by mega record company Huge-O-Records to be a client, but passed it down a la diva-tantrum. The band performed for the last time at Googolplex Mall, performing Gitchee Gitchee Goo with Phineas' sister, Candace ("Flop Starz"). Phineas was one of the first successful time travelers, reconstructing a time machine in the local museum. Traveling to 300 million B.C., Phineas and Ferb were accidentally accompanied by Candace. The time machine was destroyed by a T-Rex, and while Candace completely lost it, the boys took the time to practice patience, and waited for a message Phineas sent to get to the present. After a while, Isabella and her Fireside Girls troop showed up and rescued them. A lightning bolt struck the power cord on the machine, providing enough power for them to return back home ("It's About Time!"). Phineas is responsible for reuniting the band Love Handel for one night in honor of his parents' wedding anniversary. Phineas had no trouble convincing Danny, but needed to convince Bobbi Fabulous and Swampy through song. Eventually, the band finally performed ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"), and it seems they have stayed together, as they were featured in several episodes afterwards as well. Phineas and his stepbrother went into space, in order for them to see a star that their father named after them. Their sister accidentally tagged along, and the three went on a perilous journey through the galaxy. Surviving an asteroid field and other dangers, they ran out of fuel and stopped at an asteroid where a milkshake bar stood. There, Phineas and Ferb found out that it was really a star and that they owned it. After a while, they returned home, where Phineas was asked to go to a dance by Isabella. He accepted stating that he and Ferb will see her there, because he didn't realize she meant a date with just the two of them ("Out to Launch"). Middle Months As the middle months approached, Phineas and his friends formed Aglet Aid to raise awareness for Phineas' new found joy, aglets. The aid proved successful, and raised awareness all through Danville. A concert raised bigger awareness, but all memory of the day was erased thanks to Heinz Doofenshmirtz ("Tip of the Day"). He and his brother's interest in the creature "Nosey" caused them to go searching for it at Lake Nose on their trip there. Riding the boat Nosebud, they eventually found the beast and learned he was a kind and gentle creature, but allowed him to live his life in peace away from the eye of the media ("The Lake Nose Monster"). They also helped their friend, Baljeet, with building a portal to Mars for his science fair project ("Unfair Science Fair", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)"). A few days later, Baljeet asked them for their help with winning a giant watermelon contest. During this time, Heinz Doofenshmirtz caused the entire universe to grow large, but everything seemed normal to Phineas and everyone else, as it did not look different ("Attack of the 50 Foot Sister"). Phineas received a new pet, Goldie. He and Ferb built a backyard aquarium for her, complete with whales, dolphins, and octopi to keep her company. Dr. Doofenshmirtz's creation froze the aquarium, and it was released into the wild after being accidentally (and unknowingly) pushed by Candace ("Backyard Aquarium") Phineas and Ferb discovered an alien named Meap in their backyard one day. Phineas states that Meap is the one of the most adorable things in the world. When Meap ran off, Phineas went out to search for him with a tracker while Ferb repaired his spaceship. He later revealed to Isabella that he thought she was very cute. They discovered that Meap was really an intergalactic security agent, and helped him defeat his nemesis, Mitch ("The Chronicles of Meap"). One night, while Phineas and Ferb are sleeping, Perry disappears into his lair and is told by Major Monogram that he will be assigned to a new villain, and also, a new family. Perry then leaves the following morning, leaving Phineas in a state of depression and sadness. Phineas decides to host an awareness campaign (much like he did for the aglets) and sings a song about Perry. Perry then arrives, cheering Phineas up automatically ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). Phineas, Ferb, Candace, their parents, and Isabella get shipwrecked on a deserted island after a storm. Lawrence asks Phineas and Ferb to help build a shelter where they can stay inside, and Phineas and Ferb do so. However, they overdo it and instead makes some sort of vacation home. Despite that they were only doing what their dad said, Candace tries to bust them (the only reason being that she's angry they didn't build something that would reach the mainland).("Swiss Family Phineas") On a visit to the beach, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and their uninvited "friend", Irving goes out to look for the lost city of Atlantis ("Atlantis"). On Tri-State Area Unification Day, Phineas and his friends decides to hijack the parade to show what Tri-State unification is all about, making giant floats of themselves, and even have Love Handel preform. Buford makes several attempts to interrupt the parade, but Phineas took precautions and managed to escape his traps. After the floats had literally floated away, Phineas and his friends continues the parade by simply pulling wagons ("Hip Hip Parade"). Adult Life During high school, Phineas developed romantic feelings toward Isabella, but fearing that his feelings for her would be unrequited, he never admitted to them. Phineas did very well for himself in his older teen years, as evidenced by a shin-deep pile of acceptance letters he received from colleges and universities around the world. After a period of indecisiveness regarding which of these schools he should attend, he eventually found himself torn between two choices: Danville University or Tri-State State College. Near the end of that summer, he learned that Isabella had been harboring a crush on him for many years, and after finding out that she was leaving for college two weeks earlier than most because of the many extracurricular activities she was involved in at the school, he attempted to track her down so he could admit his feelings to her before she left. He eventually found her in front of his house, where she had been waiting to say good-bye to him before leaving. Here, the two finally admitted their feelings for each other. After learning that the school Isabella will be attending will be Tri-State State, Phineas decided that he would go to that school too so he could begin a romantic relationship with her. They happily embraced, with the promise that they would see each other again in two weeks, at the start of the semester. ("Act Your Age") The following events may or may not have been rewritten due to time travel intervention: In the 2020's, twenty years after they built the Coolest Coaster Ever, Phineas had earned an award that was presented to him in Switzerland. Prior to that, either he or Ferb married Isabella, as she was introduced to Candace's future children as " Aunt Isabella ". Which of the two married her was not stated ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). The adult version of him was never seen but was mentioned, like Ferb's adult version. Relationships Family Ferb Fletcher .]] Ferb is not just Phineas' stepbrother, he is also his best friend. If it wasn't for Ferb, the wild and crazy days that they have together would not happen. Phineas is very kind to Ferb, and he often tells people anything that needs saying (as Ferb doesn't talk much and is more of a "man of action,") such as when Phineas asked Ferb to go to a store, but not before handing him a note with what they wanted on it so that Ferb didn't have to ask ("Rollercoaster"). The two have known each other almost their whole life, and spend almost every second of the day with each other. They carry a strong, loving bond that holds them together through thick and thin ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). Perhaps the greatest example of the two's everlasting friendship is when Phineas states that he couldn't ever ask for a better brother than Ferb ("Rollercoaster"). Candace Flynn As his older sister and the eldest child of the household, Phineas has always looked up upon Candace. Despite her non-supportive attitude and obsessive behavior, Phineas doesn't display any exasperation for it and rather sees it as excitement. He doesn't take notice of her intentions to get him and Ferb in trouble and is under the impression that Candace is curious about and interested in what they're doing. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). Contrary to Candace's perception, he believes what he does is innocent. He isn't worried, irked, or confused when she would yell, "I'm telling mom!" but would sometimes reply quizzically, "Tell her what?". At certain times, he would offer her a prominent role in one of the plans he devises, assuming that she would enjoy it.("Flop Starz") However, there was an occasion when Phineas lost his patience with Candace and burst at her after she refused to cooperate with him. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") Nonetheless, he admires her and holds her dearly, always willing to help her when she needs it. He treats her very nicely in spite of the fact that she would rarely return the favor. Such instances include when he let her drive a monster truck to boost her driving confidence ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World") and volunteered to help Candace get into a Paisley Sideburn Brothers concert ("Fireside Girl Jamboree"). He helped Candace take the traffic surveillance video disk back from Norm in disregard to that he'd most likely get in trouble with Linda as soon as she'd see its contents ("Traffic Cam Caper"). In addition to this, he admired her efforts to contribute to their mother's birthday celebration and recorded her as she rehearsed her song dedicated to Linda ("Mom's Birthday"). Furthermore, he tried to cheer her up after she came to believe that Jeremy dumped her ("Cheer Up Candace"), made her a new cellphone to compensate for the loss of another one ("Candace Disconnected"), and built a hair growth and styling machine to help her restore her hair to its original condition after a disastrous self-haircut ("Bad Hair Day"). He also gave her some moon-made ice cream for Jeremy after her efforts to cook a meal for Jeremy failed. ("Moon Farm") Phineas has gone out of his way to save Candace from peril on multiple occasions in disregard of the danger he has confronted himself with in the process of doing so. ("Gaming the System", "Out to Launch", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted") Though Candace has very rarely been certain to herself being courageous, Phineas has acknowledged that she does possess a degree of bravery. He made this known after she left the safety of their space ship to retrieve their mom's car and found herself forced to face off against a giant robot in the process. ("Out to Launch") Phineas' love for Candace was further recognized during his birthday when he received a rare sewer maintenance and repair tool from her. He cherished the gift and shared an embrace with Candace, telling her he couldn't possibly have a better sister. ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!") Phineas's Big Ideas in Candace's Favor Some of Phineas's Big Ideas are intended for the benefit of Candace. Instances of these are: *He let her sing alongside his one-hit wonder band, the Phineas and the Ferb-Tones ("Flop Starz"). *Phineas and Ferb became movie directors to make a film starring Candace ("Lights, Candace, Action!"). *Phineas carved Candace's face into Mount Rushmore for her birthday (" Candace Loses Her Head"). *He converted the family car into a monster truck, calling it the Candace Crusher, and let her drive it in a monster truck rally to boost her driving confidence ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World"). *Phineas fixed up his and Candace's old tree houses ("Tree to Get Ready"). *Phineas and Ferb invited Candace on their chariot race around the city ("Greece Lightning"). *He volunteered to help Candace retrieve the traffic surveillance disk ("Traffic Cam Caper"). *He and Ferb tried to rescue Candace after she found herself stranded on Mars ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)"). *As requested by Candace, Phineas constructed a gyrating type amusement park ride for the simple intention of watching it ("Don't Even Blink"). *On Candace's demand, he built a backyard fort in competition against Mandy's brothers ("Thaddeus and Thor"). *Phineas repaired the time machine so the future version of Candace could return to her time ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). *Phineas and Ferb tried various methods of trying to cheer Candace up after Jeremy cancelled their date ("Cheer Up Candace"). *Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella helped Candace earn fifty Fireside Girl accomplishment patches so she could get into a concert ("Fireside Girl Jamboree"). *Phineas and Ferb embarked with Candace on a city-wide search for her Mary McGuffin doll after it was mistakenly sold in their garage sale ("Finding Mary McGuffin"). *Phineas, Ferb and the Fireside Girls built a blimp to cheer on Candace and Lawrence during the Father-Daughter Picnic ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot"). *Phineas rebuilt the Molecular Separator to separate Candace from Jeremy ("Canderemy"). *Phineas replaced Candace's ruined Lamb Cobbler with his moon-made ice cream so she could satisfy Jeremy ("Moon Farm"). *Phineas and Ferb created an enhanced cell phone for Candace after her old one was destroyed ("Candace Disconnected"). *He built a hair growth and styling machine to undo Candace's disastrous self-haircut ("Bad Hair Day"). *The boys and their friends built a giant slide with a sofa at the ending to break Candace's fall ("Phineas and Ferb Interrupted"). *When Candace broke her leg, he established a live video feed from around the house into her room so she could watch what her family was doing without having to get out of bed. Along with that, he modified her room so that it would display a virtual background of her choice ("Mommy Can You Hear Me?"). *The boys constructed a gigantic version of Skiddley Whiffers for her and their friends to play on ("Skiddley Whiffers"). *Phineas diverted from his original plans and willingly used their new machine to venture into her subconscious and retrieve a memory of what she mistook as Jeremy's gift for her. ("Monster from the Id") *Phineas asks Candace what she wants to do one day. ("The Mom Attractor") Linda Flynn Linda is Phineas's biological mother. He is always polite and honest to her. She never questions the boys because every time they do something, it almost magically disappears, mostly due to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's crazy inventions. Linda seems to think it's all their spectacular imaginations. He cares for her extremely, and has gone to such extents as to making a huge bash for her birthday. He was also very concerned and even a little guilty when he forgot about it ("Mom's Birthday"). Both he and Ferb were aware of Linda's past as a Pop Star named Lindana ("Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!") Lawrence Fletcher Phineas is very kind to his stepfather and, since he's known him as a father all his life, calls him "Dad". Lawrence has come across Phineas and Ferb's schemes, but it does not seem to faze him. ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). Perry the Platypus Perry is Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus. When Phineas and Ferb first bought Perry, they originally wanted to name him Bartholomew, but on the ride home from the pet store, they changed it to Perry. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") Perry goes on different spy missions without either of them knowing. He usually ends up cleaning up their daily plan before Mom gets home. Phineas usually explains that platypi like Perry "don't do much". Phineas appears to care extremely for Perry ("Rollercoaster", "Oh, There You Are, Perry") Phineas often wonders where Perry goes when they can't find him, as he asks "Hey , where's Perry?" (or something to that effect) ("Rollercoaster"). This could be because he wants to make sure he's safe ("Rollercoaster") In "Oh, There You Are, Perry", Phineas was worried when Perry went missing. He could also recognize Perry from other platypuses even though they all looked the same. This shows the closeness he had to his pet. In Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, Phineas was very affected by the revelation of Perry being a secret agent. He was hurt when Dr. Doofenshmirtz-2 stated that Perry had been using him and his family as a cover. Phineas then becomes furious with Perry as he thought that their friendship was nothing but a lie. He was also disappointed when Perry still decided to go off secretly (although Phineas was unaware that Perry was going to surrender himself to Doofenshmirtz so that he would not hurt the boys) and sadly telling him to go ahead and leave as he lost trust in him. However, he quickly got over it when he found out that Perry was captured by Doofenshmirtz-2 and wanted to save him although he had the chance to go back to his dimension. By the end of the movie, Phineas apologized to Perry, they reconciled and Phineas's faith in Perry was restored as the reason Perry had to hide his identity to prevent being relocated and never see Phineas or Ferb again. He and the rest of his friends even chose to give up their best day ever by erasing that day from their memories (not before hugging good-bye) so that Phineas is able to keep Perry by his side, showing that Perry is extremely important in his life. Phineas' deep connection with Perry is also explained in "Where's Perry?". In the episode, while hanging on vines with Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet, Phineas saw Perry down the gorge and insisted to find him, despite the others saying that Perry was left home and there was no way that Perry could come all the way to Africa. Phineas was worried that Perry could be in danger and said to his friends that Perry is for him more than a pet, but a friend. Phineas kept searching for Perry throughout the whole episode. Near the end of the episode, Phineas finally found Perry and was overjoyed to see his pet again Bucky Bucky and Phineas seemed to be quite close as evidence by Lawrence trying to protect him from knowing that he was deceased. Bucky got sick and ran off to live on kindly Ol' Simon's Farms. Friends Phineas is very popular around Maple Drive. The other neighborhood children enjoy his and Ferb's activities, nearly always taking part in them. This is possibly how he met his closer friends ("Rollercoaster", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Raging Bully", "Gaming the System"). Phineas normally takes on his activities with a main "circle" of friends. Buford Van Stomm is in this group; in the past, he more so bullied Phineas, though the two became very close friends after some time ("Gaming the System", "Raging Bully"). Baljeet is another. He asks for Phineas and Ferb's help regularly, even setting up a "Baljeet signal" hologram for them to speak in needed situations. Phineas helps him happily ("Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", "Unfair Science Fair"). He also has a friend named Irving, who is the self-proclaimed fan of Phineas and Ferb. He isn't as prominent as Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella, but is seen more often than Django Brown. ("Hide and Seek, "What Do It Do?", "Atlantis", "Nerds of a Feather", "The Doof Side of the Moon") Another friend to a lesser extent is Django Brown ("Jerk De Soleil", "Greece Lightning", "Oil on Candace"). He was briefly friends with Carl, but was unaware that he was undercover for a O.W.C.A. mission. ("Undercover Carl") Fireside Girls Troop 46231 act in the group, under work for their troop leader, Isabella. (They have helped Phineas and Ferb 52 times as of "Isabella and the Temple of Sap") Isabella Garcia-Shapiro One of the moments Phineas clearly showed more-than-platonic feelings for Isabella occurred when the alien Meap arrived. When Meap crash-landed in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, Phineas proclaimed him to be "the most adorable thing in the world" and immediately decided that he and Ferb would help fix his spaceship. However, they lost track of Meap when he followed Candace to the Bango-Ru convention (with Meap thinking that Candace was also a security agent). In order to find him, Phineas created a "Cute Tracker" that used to be Ferb's old GPS device. Seeing this as an opportunity, Isabella tried to convince Phineas that she's cute too. Unfortunately, it constantly received a "cute interference" and Phineas inadvertently upsets her for saying that she wasn't the cause of the cute interference. Isabella immediately saw this as Phineas thinking that she wasn't cute, and got upset every time Phineas said that she wasn't causing the cute interference. Isabella finally told Phineas that she thought she might be the cause of the cute interference when he was having a hard time picking up Meap's cute signal inside Mitch's ship, but he then assured her that that was completely impossible and he explained that he knew her cuteness would disrupt Meap's signal and programmed the tracker to ignore her. To prove it to her, he reversed the system that prevented the Cute Tracker from recognizing Isabella. The machine then overloaded due to an excessively strong cute signal, showing that Phineas thinks Isabella is very cute ("The Chronicles of Meap"). There are many small points where Phineas shows (or it seems so) affection towards Isabella. For example, while the gang is running through the grand entrance for their Aunt Tiana's wedding, Phineas exclaims, "Looking good Isabella!", however, this may have been just a coincidence as they were running through the grand entrance sequence and Phineas was double checking how things were going. Of coarse, Phineas had not said anything of the sort to anyone else who was running through the sequence. ("Candace's Big Day") In "Bully Bromance Break Up", he gets jealous when Isabella pays more attention to Baljeet. During "Meapless in Seattle", Phineas carries Isabella to safety while trying to evade threatening laser beams. Later, Phineas becomes hypnotized by Mitch's cuteness - Isabella is the only one able to snap him out of the trance. Phineas alludes to Isabella's own cuteness as a "scientific fact", also claiming that it "goes right to her core." During Phineas and Ferb's career as "The Beak" The only moment (so far) where Isabella truly felt neglected by Phineas and actually doubted her feelings for him is when Phineas and Ferb unexpectedly became the new town superheroes, masquerading as "The Beak". Isabella wants to interview Phineas and Ferb to get a patch, however she misses them and has to do an alternate story on The Beak. Who she is unaware is actually Phineas and Ferb. She calls Phineas and was annoyed at him. He decides to tell her about he and Ferb being "The Beak", but is unable to at the time because of Khaka Peu Peu's interruption. When "The Beak" is laying powered down after being slammed into a building during this time, Phineas hears Isabella say "Where's Phineas? He'd know what to do!" The Beak Powers up and continues to fight. Khaka Peü Peü then tells Phineas that he will get him through whats most important to him. This causes Phineas to remark that they can't tell Isabella that they are the Beak now because it would put her in danger, implying that he considers Isabella important to him. It could be believed that Phineas really cares about Isabella. Isabella swoons for "The Beak" many times during The Beak's Theme Song, not realizing that it was still Phineas she was swooning for. Isabella is upset and confused as to why Phineas keeps rejecting her and disappearing when she needs him. When Isabella climbs atop City Hall to take pictures, "The Beak" slams into the building, knocking her over the edge. Khaka Peü Peü then knocks a Bango-Ru billboard off an adjacent building leaving Phineas the dilemma of saving Isabella as she clings to the side of the building, slowly losing her grip, or saving the bystanders from the billboard. This is until Phineas jumps out of the suit and grabs her hand before she falls, leaving Ferb to dispatch the billboard. Later, Phineas then reveals that he was the Beak to her and apologizes for not telling her. She realizes that Phineas was just trying to protect her, and apologizes for doubting him. She flirts with Phineas in the end saying he's really brave. To which Phineas responds by noting she was brave too ("The Beak"). During their trip around the world " while Phineas is not noticing her feelings.]] During their trip around the world, Isabella tries to get Phineas to get in the spirit of being in the City of Love, but he is focused on using the stop in Paris to repair the plane. She expresses her feelings in a song, a bit despondent that Phineas is oblivious to the romantic nature of the city. When Phineas points out to Ferb that he thought he and Vanessa would avail themselves of romantic nature of Paris, Isabella becomes extremely frustrated that he missed the point, snapping a pencil in the process. She then imagines her own head exploding when Phineas does the same with Candace about her and Jeremy, causing Phineas a small amount of distress and/or puzzlement. On their way back to Danville, the Baguette Boat falls completely apart, and they crash land on a deserted island with only a "big fat ox" for company. Desperate for a way off the island, all the while gradually losing his cool, Phineas digs a huge hole in the sand in search for something useful. Buford's taunts don't help him. Isabella goes off alone and cries. Ferb walks up to her and hands her a handkerchief. Then she pours out her heart to Ferb, sobbing that she and Phineas were together in Paris and he didn't even notice her. She feels like giving up, and complains he won't even do something as simple as enjoying the beautiful sunset with her. At this moment Phineas runs up to her and suggests that they could build a tunnel under the ocean. He doesn't attempt this and instead he gives up, sits to the ground and says they can at least enjoy the beautiful sunset. Isabella sees that Phineas' spirit is broken, and something clicks in her head. She realizes that this wasn't the spectacular, confident boy she fell in love with and tells him angrily that he can't enjoy the sunset, because giving up wasn't part of his plan. Isabella reminds him of everything he did in his life, almost confessing about her crush on him. She then mentions Ferb's map, starting to say that giving up wasn't part of the plan he marked out on it. Inspired, he cuts her off and hugs her, leaving her in a sort of trance. He then leaves her to get to work on their way to get off the island. Back in Danville, with only a second to spare, they make it just in time to beat the sun, and the other Fireside Girls have a welcome home party ready for them. Isabella hugs Phineas from behind, saying "You guys are amazing!". ''In response to this, Phineas holds her hands, looks back and smiles. A musical number breaks out, and Isabella and Phineas dance and sing a duet, ''Summer Belongs to You. Phineas often reaches over to hold her hand throughout the song and it seems he becomes even more comfortable touching her.("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). While in the second dimension, Phineas suggests going to see the Isabella of that dimension for help. This suggests he trusts Isabella the most out of all of his friends as he could have also suggested the Baljeet of that dimension instead. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") Ten Years Later Ten years into the future, after Phineas learns about Isabella's crush on him from Baljeet, he manages to track her down before she leaves for college and admits to her that he has had a crush on her since high school. The two become an official couple as young adults during their college years, and presumably stay together. ("Act Your Age") Phineas' Big Ideas for Isabella Many of Phineas's Big Ideas are actually wild projects for Isabella, and sometimes to a greater extent the Fireside Girls, however this may not mean anything considering that he has also made projects for Baljeet, Buford, Candace, his Mom and to some extent Irving as well as one for Django Brown ("Oil on Candace"). For instance: *Phineas made a giant ice cream sundae for her after she had her tonsils removed ("I Scream, You Scream"). *When Isabella's dog Pinky swallowed her sash, he and Ferb built a shrinking submarine to retrieve it ("Journey to the Center of Candace"). *Isabella was telling Buford how Table Soccer could be the biggest game in the world and girls could still beat boys when she realizes that was what to do for the day and Phineas almost immediately replied that he was on it ("Got Game?"). *On the day Isabella got hiccups, Phineas convinced Ferb and his friends to build a haunted house to scare them out of her, and he dedicated the whole day to her. He also held her hand all the time going through the haunted house alone.("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). *Phineas built a "Rainbow-inator" for Isabella when he thought she expressed a desire to see a rainbow, having never seen one before. When she clarified that she wanted to see a unicorn, Phineas decided that he and Ferb would find her one the next day ("Hail Doofania!"). *Phineas held a game show so Isabella and the Fireside Girls could get their broadcasting patches ("Let's Take a Quiz"). *Phineas and Ferb assisted Isabella and the Fireside Girls in building the world's most elaborate automated car wash when they needed to save the Star-nose mole through means of fund-raising ("At the Car Wash"). *Phineas asked Isabella what patch she and the Fireside Girls haven't earned yet. She tells him it was a Rodeo Clown Patch so he and Ferb held a robot rodeo for them to earn it ("Robot Rodeo"). However Isabella didn't become a clown; instead she was a bull rider. *Phineas saw Isabella was sad when they weren't able to get their Desert Tracking Patch due to the rain, so he and Ferb quickly made a bio-sphere to help them along with earning other patches ("The Great Indoors"). *Phineas creates a special lamp for Isabella's bamboo plant so it could get some more sunlight ("The Curse of Candace"). *Phineas helps her by cloning some using Buford's last potato chip so that Isabella's Nana can make latkes for the Latke Festival at the Danville Senior Lodge ("Lotsa Latkes"). Heinz Doofenshmirtz For a long time, Phineas had no idea that his pet platypus Perry had the continuous mission to fight the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz and prevent him from taking over the Tri-State Area. For that reason, he was completely unaware that Dr. Doofenshmirtz even existed, although he has been the reason for several weird things that have happened in Phineas' life. (For example, Doofenshmirtz is very often the cause of the disappearance of Phineas and Ferb's inventions.) Phineas first personally met Dr. Doofenshmirtz when he and Ferb unwittingly crashed into his Other-Dimensionator. After that, the boys excused themselves, strikes up an acquaintance with Doofenshmirtz and even repaired the Other-Dimensionator for him (and made it work). Phineas showed some respect for Doofenshmirtz as an inventive "elderly" at the beginning, but that seemed to change after he discovered that Doofenshmirtz was not a harmless pharmacist, but an evil scientist. He was even mad at Perry for not warning him about Doofenshmirtz. In spite of this, Phineas does help Doofenshmirtz escape from executed by a Goozim after his 2nd Dimension counterpart betrayed him. However, Doofenshmirtz acted very friendly towards Phineas and Ferb for the whole movie. He referred to them as "fellas" and even seemed to care for them. He seemed shocked when the 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz gave his General Perry The Platyborg the command to hurt the boys. Later, he even helped them stop the Norm Bots invasion caused by his alternate counterpart, even going so far to save him, Ferb, and Perry from being killed by 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz by ordering the latter to stop. After the invasion, Phineas and Doofenshmirtz completely forgot about each other, due to the Amnesia-inator of the O.W.C.A. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") Other appearances Video games ''Phineas and Ferb'' and Phineas and Ferb Ride Again He is a playable character in both games. ''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension He returns as a playable character in all the versions of the game (Wii, PS3, and DS). In the Wii/PS3 version, he special move is recovers faster than other characters from taking hits, he likes the baseball launcher the best, and along with Ferb Fletcher, is playable from the first level of the game. Take Two with Phineas and Ferb Phineas appeared in all 20 episodes of the talk show spinoff of the series, talking with celebrities about various things. In the episode with Regis Philbin, he talked about who he likes best, but when it was revealed that it was his mom, Isabella got mad. Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension ''.]] Phineas is a major character in the movie. He starts his day in his bed and when the clock goes off, he and Ferb dance to "Everything's Better with Perry. They build a platypult to go to Buford, but it hits Perry's car, sending it to Heinz Doofenshmirtz's building and destroying his Other-Dimensiion-Inator. He then fixes it and all they go to another dimension see the 2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz. He later found out about Perry's secret agent life, resulting Phineas to be angry. They (except Heinz) go to Phineas-2 and Ferb-2's house, where they wear Dooferalls. Both Phineases sings "Summer (Where Do We Begin?)" in the house as well as both Ferbs. Later, Phineas goes to the Resistance to meet Isabella-2 and her Firestorm Grils troop. Phineas makes what he calls his best hit ever, striking a baseball at the device Doof-2 was using. Before Phineas-1 gets his memory erased, he gets a kiss from Isabella-1. He also sings the song Kick It Up a Notch during the end credits of the movie. Disney Universe Phineas doesn't physically appear in the game, but he has a costume that resembles him. Disney INFINITY He is a playable character in the game, along with Perry from the show. He has a tuck and roll move, and comes with a baseball launcher ("The Chronicles of Meap", ''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). Disney Parks Phineas and Ferb made their theme park debuts at Disneyland for a taping of the Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade in 2009. They then appeared at Walt Disney World for an appearance in a Disney 365 spot. Afterward, they, along with Perry, appeared at Disney's pavilion of the Licensing Expo in Las Vegas on June 7, 2010. The three later appeared as meetable characters at the newly designed Disney Store at The Shops in Montebello, California. Phineas and Ferb are now making regular appearances at Disney's Hollywood Studios and Disney California Adventure in the Phineas and Ferb's Rockin' Rollin' Dance Party. Phineas along with his stepbrother Ferb also appeared in the Summer edition of the night time show Celebrate the Magic. Creation and Conception Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh had conceived the idea of the Phineas and Ferb series while working as layout artists on The Simpsons. After planning the basics of the show, the two began laying out characters. Povenmire, eating dinner with his family at a Wild Thyme restaurant in South Pasadena, California, drew a quick sketch of a "triangle kid." Povenmire named the triangle doodle "Phineas," saying he "lookedlike one" and with reference to the character Phileas Fogg (often misreferenced as "Phineas Fogg") from Around the World in 80 Days (1873) Povenmire tore the paper out and called Marsh that night, telling him "Hey, I think we have our show." Phineas was originally drawn on a piece of butcher paper in a restaurant by Dan Povenmire. He was the first character of the show created. As shown in the Original Story Pitch, Phineas was intended to be slightly feistier, having a little obnoxious attitude, like an annoying little brother. This can be shown in the title song for the pitch, where he responds to "Driving our sister insane!" with "(It's a short drive...)". He appeared to act slightly more annoyed with Isabella's crush on him, which is another difference (him knowing of the crush). Phineas was named when co-creator Dan Povenmire looked at the first drawing of him (which he referred to as "this triangle kid") and decided that he looked like the final name. Thus Phineas was born. After designing the show, the two had significant difficulties getting the series green lit. It was not picked up for fifteen years. In their final pitch to the Walt Disney Company, the creators designed a recorded storyboard, featuring a very rough outline of characters. The prototype Phineas was ruder to others than the version in the eventual show, Citing comedy's "big duos" including Wallace and Gromit and Jay and Silent Bob, the creators chose to give Phineas most of the dialogue while Ferb remains almost silent. Phineas' voice actor, Vincent Martella, makes his voice high pitched to do Phineas. His actual voice is slightly different and deeper. Martella is most famously known for by his work on the show Everybody Hates Chris. Dan Povenmire stated in an interview about Phineas: Design All characters in Phineas and Ferb were drawn in a design borrowed from Tex Avery's style, with geometric shapes being included in their structure; Phineas in particular is that of a triangle. The triangle face has been stated in the series as being just his nose that covers the entire head. The goal while drawing characters was to make them simple enough to be drawn by child viewers and be recognized by silhouette. Phineas's eyes lie on the top of his head and are of oval shape. For his hair, three "tufts" are put in the back and front, while three freckles lie underneath. For the ear, a small 3 is used to represent the ear lobe. Povenmire uses thin, spindly arms for every character as a simple reason to add fun. Voice Young actor Vincent Martella, previously known for The CW series Everybody Hates Chris, Martella originally auditioned for the role five months before his initial pickup, but was left without feedback for the time. When Dan Povenmire was given a tape of Martella in Everybody Hates Chris, he called him to do Phineas for the pilot. He designed a different voice than his own which he describes as "wacky and crazy." The creators were afraid of him losing it when his voice changed, though he was still able to retain it for the most part even afterward, though the tone is now slightly different than the original sound. While in recording sessions, Martella has a large amount of enthusiasm and describes it as humorous to watch him while doing a take. In interviews Martella has said that he enjoys working on the series and voicing Phineas, and appreciates the opportunity to work alongside guest stars, especially Malcolm McDowell. Martella once wrote as an article for Popstar! Magazine his thoughts on the role and of the show itself: Voice actors in other countries Allusions *Phineas' name can be a reference to the novel Phineas Finn. *Phineas' first name plus Ferb's surname, Fletcher, could be a possible reference to the deceased British poet, Phineas Fletcher (1582–1650). Hallmarks Phineas and Ferb makes liberal use of running gags, and Phineas has several recurrent lines that are featured in most episodes. When he comes up with an idea of what adventure he and his brother are going to have that day, he says "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" During the course of an adventure, Phineas is generally asked by a disbelieving adult if he is not "a little young to be..." part of whatever occupation he is currently carrying out. For example, while constructing a shrine to his sister on the face of Mount Rushmore, a park ranger asks him "Aren't you boys a little young to be restoring a national monument?" Phineas generally answers "Yes, yes I am," though on a few occasions has responded "No" or "Well, I don't think so." In every episode, Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus, Perry, disappears to carry out his job as a secret agent. The kids almost always notice this, asking "Hey, where's Perry?" Then, when Perry comes home, they say, "Oh, there you are, Perry!" Discussing Perry, creator Povenmire cited the example of his own pet cat, Sprocket, which he claimed led a "secret life" with his neighbors in order to get extra food. Traits Phineas is portrayed as being an intelligent, fun-loving, extremely naive, and a kind, confident child. The Disney Channel promos for Phineas and Ferb describe him as someone who "thinks big", refusing to let any day be ordinary. Povenmire also characterizes him as confident, someone so secure in his abilities that others assume he is a prodigy. Povenmire and Marsh wanted the series to reflect their own childhood memories of going out during the summer and have fun, digging trenches and building tunnels, forts, and tree houses. The creators wanted Phineas, like Ferb, to be a character who would never "do anything with any animosity," or to agitate his sister or outsmart his mother purposely. Instead, the character was supposed to be motivated only by enjoyment and free from mean spiritedness. He is generous, kind, and optimistic, and several of his plots involve helping someone out. He tries to please his sister Candace, carving her face into Mount Rushmore for her birthday in one episode and helping her retrieve a tape detailing his summer adventures even though she intended on using the footage as evidence to "bust" him and Ferb. Another episode has him throwing an extravaganza for his mother's birthday, and yet another has him (along with Ferb and Candace) recreating their parent's most romantic moment for their wedding anniversary. He has also been shown helping his grandparents, reenacting his Grandfather Reginald's daredevil stunt from his youth and setting up a roller derby for a rematch race with his Grandmother Betty Jo's old rival. In the episodes "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" and "Hail Doofania!", Phineas goes to great lengths to help his friend Isabella. Other episodes, like "Unfair Science Fair", "Oil on Candace", "The Bully Code" and "Voyage To The Bottom of Buford", further explore Phineas's generosity toward all of his friends. He even has plans at the beginning of "The Bully Code" for a jellybean currency system for emerging nations. On other occasions, though, Phineas's adventures have upset others, intentionally or otherwise. Most notably Candace is constantly frustrated in her efforts to "bust" her brothers throughout the series, and in rare cases Phineas has deliberately caused misfortune to others. For example in the episode "Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face", Phineas intentionally gives all the kids at camp a fright when he tricks them into thinking Bigfoot is attacking, though this is mostly getting into the spirit of spooky story telling. Nonetheless, Povenmire and Marsh intended for Phineas and Ferb to be motivated only by fun. In one episode, "Thaddeus and Thor", Phineas says that fun is his only goal in his daily schemes – though Ferb adds that they also do it "for the ladies." Phineas also says that he wants his adventures to give him something interesting to say when he gets back to school, a setting the creators have confirmed they will never put him in. Reception Phineas has received mostly positive reviews. Emily Ashby of Common Sense Media describes Phineas as "boisterous," and he and Ferb as "partners in crime." Susan Stewart, reviewing the show in the New York Times, notes that Phineas and Ferb "work on a heroic scale and are apparently not limited by the laws of nature." Jean Yoo, an official press member for Disney Channel, describes him as a "a precocious bundle of energy whose tolerance for sitting still is just a little thinner than his patience for the social echelon in which he finds himself." She as well notes that he is "endearing and smart." Variety calls Phineas's adventures "spectacular." Animation Insider reporter Aaron Bynum described him as a "wiz kid idea machine." The Seattle Times wrote that both Phineas and Ferb were "young heroes." The song "Ain't Got Rhythm", which Vincent Martella performed in the voice of Phineas alongside Steve Zahn and Thomas Sangster in the episode "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", was nominated for an Emmy Award in 2008 for "Outstanding Original Music and Lyrics." Phineas Flynn on paste magazine.com is known as the 16th greatest character of all-time with this: "Hey Ferb, I know what we’re going to do today," Phineas says each show before launching into his latest ambitious plan to pass the summer days, whether it’s building a giant tree house that transforms into a giant robot or filming a movie or creating a time machine. And even though the stepbrothers’ grand plans escape the attention of their parents and drive Candace nuts, Phineas remains completely guileless. Hard to believe this is on the Disney Channel." Catchphrases *(After someone says that isn't he young to be doing something...) "Yes, yes I am." and sometimes "No..." and "Well, I don't think so..." *"How serendipitous." *"Hey, where's Perry?" *"He's a platypus; they don't do much." *(Normally after Isabella asks "Whatcha doin'?") "We're building a...", "We're making a...", or "We're..." *"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" *"Oh, there you are, Perry." *"Well that can't be good." *"I like to keep moving forward." *"Seize the day." *"Let's (something) this baby up" *"The Best (Something) ever" *"Whatcha Doin?" (sometimes, 8 episodes) Memorable Quotes *"Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" (Most episodes) *"We either need more days of summer, or more of us." *"Hey, where's Perry?" (Almost every episode) *"Greetings, movers and shakers!" *"So, Ferb, what should we do tomorrow? There's a world of possibilities. Maybe we should make a list!" *"What do I look like, a fool?" (Wearing a royal fool outfit) *"Have we learned nothing from Mary Shelly's Frankenstein?" *"Nah. I like to keep moving forward." *"Come on, Ferb. If we let a little heat stop us from having the best day ever, then the morning DJs win." *"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages; may I present to you a spectacle most of the morning in the making! The coolest... coaster... EVER!" *"Look! They've started their own overpriced coffee franchise! That's so '90s." *"Follow up single? Who do you think we are? Some two-bit hack who will keep writing new songs just because you'll pay us obscene amounts of cash!? Phineas and the Ferb-Tones are strictly a one-hit wonder! Good day to you, sir!" *''(in Candace's imagination)'' "Good thinking, Ferb. We'll put these decoys up so Candace thinks we're doing nothing. And then while Candace isn't looking, we'll do something!" *"Oh my gosh, Ferb. I can't believe it! I've never noticed how soft our carpets are." *"We rotate out with the board of selectmen." *"What do you say Ferb, it'll give you a chance to work on your seaweed rap! Ya know- (Makes rapping noises). *"Clive Addison! We're your biggest fans!" *"Bless you Perry the Platypus!" *"Wait, ooooh, Perry level" *"GET ON THE TRIKE!" (on ´´Summer belongs you``) *"You're a secret agent!?" *"Put your hand down Ferb" *"No, Perry, we do not bite the elderly." *"I know what you mean, Ferb. It does ''seem like more then 104 days." Songs Phineas has sung Season 1 *In the Mall (with Isabella) *Gitchee Gitchee Goo (with Isabella, the Fireside Girls and Candace) *One Good Scare *I Love You Mom (with Isabella, the Fireside Girls, Candace and Ferb) *Truck Drivin' Girl (with Ferb) *The Ballad of Badbeard (with Isabella, the Fireside Girls and Candace) *History of Rock (with Danny) *Fabulous (with Bobbi) *Ain't Got Rhythm (with Swampy) *The Flyin' Fishmonger (with Isabella and the Fireside Girls) *Ring of Fun (with Clyde Flynn) *Baliwood (with Baljeet) Season 2 *A-G-L-E-T (with the crowd and Candace Flynn) *Watchin' and Waitin' (with the Fireside Girls) *Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash (with Isabella, Buford Van Stomm, Baljeet and the Fireside Girls) *Come Home Perry (with Isabella, the Fireside Girls, Danville and Candace) *Gimme a Grade (with Baljeet and Ferb) *Spa Day (with Isabella, Ferb and the Fireside Girls) *There Is No Candy In Me (with Baljeet, Ferb, Perry and Candace) *Atlantis (with Isabella, Buford Van Stomm, Ferb and Baljeet) *Where Did We Go Wrong? (with Isabella and Baljeet) *Danville for Niceness (with Isabella, Buford and Baljeet) *Wedding Adventure (with Isabella, the Fireside Girls and Ferb) *Space Adventure *The Dad-inator *Alien Heart (with Lawrence Fletcher) *Summer Belongs to You (with the Fireside Girls, Candace and Isabella) *The Twelve Days of Christmas (with the cast) *We Wish You A Merry Christmas (with the cast) *Run Rudolph Run *Hey Ferb *Aren't You A Little Young? (with a worker) *Rollercoaster (with Isabella, Buford, Ferb and the Fireside Girls) *Carpe Diem (with the cast) *Pinhead Pierre Theme (briefly with Lawrence and Isabella) Season 3 *Ferb Latin (with Isabella, Buford, Ferb and Baljeet) *Zubada (with the Phineas and Ferb cast) *Highly Unconventional Vehicle Season 4 *My Cruisin' Sweet Ride (with Ferb, Candace, Jeremy, Vivian, Linda, Mrs. Tjinder, Mrs. Johnson, and Heinz Doofenshmirtz) *Backyard Hodge Podge (with Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and Parry Grip) *Bee Song (with the Danville Chorus) *Gordian Knot (with Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and Candace) *Chupacabra Ho (with Ferb, Buford, Baljeet and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh) *Troy Song (with Dan Povenmire and the cast) *Phineas and Ferb Remix (with the cast) Movie *Summer (Where Do We Begin?) (With his 2nd Dimension self and both Ferbs) *Kick It Up a Notch (with Slash, Ferb and 2nd Dimension Heinz) Promotional *Dodgers' Code of Conduct (with Heinz Doofenshmirtz) *Just Wanna See You Smile Skills Phineas has proven himself to possess numerous talents and skills. Like his brother, he possesses an overactive imagination that is the driving force behind his endeavors. He can work very well with tools and has exceptional knowledge and prowess with construction. What distinguishes him from others of his age group is his ability to engage in feats largely amplifying that of others his age. He also has been shown to be a good singer. When given the opportunity to sing, he seizes it and delivers with remarkable vocal proficiency and smoothness. Along with this, he can play a number of musical instruments, including and possibly not limited to the stand-up bass, the guitar, the organ, the piano, the tambourine, and the drums. Phineas appears to be able to work well as an investigator, having been able to track and find Candace's Mary McGuffin doll based on eyewitness testimony after it was mistakenly sold in their garage sale. ("Finding Mary McGuffin") Trivia *In the Original story pitch, which became the episode "Rollercoaster", there was a line where Candace refers to Phineas as a 9-year-old. However, after testing with audiences revealed a wide age range identified with the character, producers decided to keep their ages vague. Phineas' age is now officially "less than 15" (Dan Povenmire Correspondence on the Phineas and Ferb wiki). However, as of "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", both boys are stated to be approximately 10 years old. They time-travel twenty years into the future, and Future Linda states that Phineas and Ferb are 30 then. Therefore, they are around 10 at present. However, the line "The 12th annual Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas special" may reveal that they are 12 years old. ('A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas') *Phineas is the same age as Ferb. The reason the boys are stepbrothers is because producers wanted them to be the same age, but not twins, and be more than just friends. *Phineas's motto is "Keep Moving Forward", just like Walt Disney.As stated by Phineas in "Raging Bully" *Phineas seems to have problems with his spelling sometimes. ("Rollercoaster", "It's About Time!"). *Phineas's head resembles a P which can be seen in the logo (for Phineas) while his stepbrother Ferb resembles an F which can also be seen in the logo (for Ferb). *Phineas's other motto is "Seize the day", which is a line in Today is Gonna Be a Great Day. *Phineas is named after Phileas Fogg, the main character of the Jules Verne story ''Around the World in Eighty Days,The Creators Of "Phineas And Ferb" Answer Your Questions whose name is sometimes erroneously given in adaptations as Phineas Fogg. *In "Vanessassary Roughness", he was shown sitting in the front seat of Mom's car; in America, children must be of age 12 or older to sit in the front seat of a car and must be at least 4'10 and in some states must weigh at least 100 lbs. *In "Traffic Cam Caper", you can see Phineas, along with Ferb yawn for the first time after finishing their dinner when they became tired. *Phineas has been shown to show more affection to Isabella as the series progressed, in "Rollercoaster", he is shown having no idea of her crush on him, but in "Gaming the System", "That Sinking Feeling", "The Beak" and "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", Phineas has been shown to return her feelings for him. In the movie Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, Phineas appeared to be ecstatic after the kiss from Isabella, revealing that he'd most probably return her feelings after a remembered instance she shows them. *He is the first character to have his name in an episode title ("The Fast and the Phineas"). *Buford calls him as '''Dinner Bell. *In a couple of the early episodes, Phineas's eyebrows are black. In the later episodes, though, they are red. *Phineas has a certain taste in a variety of food. **He naturally likes his mom's cooking. He remarked on the deliciousness of her tacos in "Journey to the Center of Candace" and looked forward to a supper of Fried Chicken in "Toy to the World". ** He especially likes Chocolate cake ("Finding Mary McGuffin"), **Corn dogs ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Unfair Science Fair"), **and Meatloaf ("Meatloaf Surprise"). *Phineas can play an array of different instruments, including the guitar and violin ("Flop Starz", "The Fast and the Phineas", "The Magnificent Few", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Crack That Whip", "Tip of the Day", "Don't Even Blink", "Oh, There You Are, Perry", "The Baljeatles", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", "No More Bunny Business", "Robot Rodeo"). *So far (in U.S. aired episodes), Phineas has not considered Irving his friend ("Friends, bullies, Irving") ("What Do It Do?"). But in "The Doof Side of the Moon" Phineas says he is glad to have Irving on the team. *Phineas owns an MP3 ("The Magnificent Few"). *Phineas appears to be ambidextrous as he can play a guitar with both hands. According to the video game Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension, he is left-handed. In the movie he plays on the left-handed drum-set. He bats left-handed both dimensions. He also received a "left-handed flange tuner" from Candace for his birthday ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!") However he's writing by his right hand ("Flop Starz"). *Phineas's distinctive head shape was referenced in the June 17, 2010 installment of the Lola comic strip by Todd Clark. *Phineas does not seem to mind when Isabella says his catchphrases in episodes such as "The Lizard Whisperer", "Cheer Up Candace" and others. *According to Candace, Phineas, along with his brother Ferb, smell like motor oil and confidence ("Robot Rodeo"). *Phineas seems to be getting taller as the series goes on, which is not at all unusual considering his age. Generally, he is shorter than Isabella and taller than Baljeet. In most of Season 1, he is much shorter than Isabella. In Season 2, he is generally as tall as Isabella. In parts of "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "The Beak" and "Bubble Boys", he is taller than Isabella (though it should be noted that this is inconsistent throughout these episodes: sometimes Phineas is taller, sometimes Isabella is taller). In the Christmas special, this could possibly be explained as Phineas having a quick growth spurt, as that episode takes place during the winter after the summer the rest of the series takes place. It should also be noted that as of Season 3, Phineas is consistently as tall as Isabella. *He is a fan to the movie series Space Adventure ("Not Phineas and Ferb", "Nerds of a Feather"). *Phineas can solve complicated math questions. ("We Call it Maze") *Phineas' birthday seems to take place near the end of summer since most of their inventions and adventures appeared to have happened before his birthday. ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!") *Phineas appears to like and excel at baseball. ("The Chronicles of Meap", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *Phineas's 3rd favorite number is 5. ("Skiddley Whiffers") *He has a prehistoric ancestor named Phinabunk ("Tri-Stone Area") and another ancestor named Dr. Phineastein. ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein") *He didn't know how to Tango dance. ("Take Two with Phineas and Ferb: Larry King") *Phineas may undergo stress after a long period of time without building something ("Bully Bromance Break Up") unless he decides to forget building by choice. ("The Best Lazy Day Ever", "Brain Drain") *For some reason when Phineas and Ferb were trying to beat the speed of light, they failed. But when they were making a day longer than a day they succeeded. This shows that some of the laws of physics apply to them. *The only episode to date where Phineas does not physically appear was "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne". *Phineas and Ferb seemed to unaware that Candance is trying to bust them. *On Summer Belongs to You, he one time yelled at Candance, showing a side that has never been shown. *His shirt is the same one Rob McGroarty from The Brave Little Toaster wore as a kid. *He once found out Perry's secret. * He doesn't like zucchini * He or Ferb(eventually) married Isabella * He is the opposite of Ferb when it comes to talking.He talks a lot unlike Ferb who is quiet. * Phineas had no idea Isabella likes him, but Ferb did Gallery External links * *Phineas and Ferb Wiki: Phineas Flynn See also *Ferb Fletcher *Candace Flynn *Perry the Platypus *Linda Flynn *Lawrence Fletcher *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro References es:Phineas Flynn Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:Kids Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Characters in video games Category:Centaurs Category:Cowboys & cowgirls Category:Baseball players Category:Pilots Category:Geniuses Category:Circus performers Category:Pirates Category:Musicians Category:Iconic characters Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Bilingual characters Category:Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension characters Category:Soccer Players Category:Siblings Category:Disney Universe Suits Category:Protagonists Category:Inventors Category:Uncles Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Jedi Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Mechanics Category:Child Prodigies Category:Football Players Category:American characters Category:Lovers Category:Magic Users Category:Boys Category:Pre-teens Category:Time travelers